sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyon Pyon no Mi, Model: Portuguese Man O' War/Fairy
Fairy Chess is Zetwal's magnum opus technique and her most powerful "gear". ''Overview '''Fairy Chess' is the ultimate culmination of Zetwal's Life Return, Haki and Devil Fruit prowess. It crystallizes and sublimes her ability to hybridize into a level which allows her to activate all of her previous gears faster, better and even create new gears to suit her needs. It is classified as a Gear but once Zetwal finally managed to achieve it she has never turned it off so its better to think of it as a permanent transformation. Zetwal herself is unsure if she could even deactivate this gear anymore. As a result of this after she finally awakened this gear she has appended Fairy to every technique as a prefix to all of them as an indication that they have achieved their ultimate level. ''Mechanics By hybridizing every individual cell in a manner that it becomes an incredible mix of both Zetwal and Portuguese Man O' War Zetwal is able to become a full colonial organism with every individual cell being a possible free-living organism replicating a portugese Man O War and the cells of the Portuguese Man O' War simultaneously, rendering her into a a life-form which does not exist in this world. Because each individual cell is hybridized and possesses the stat increases associated with zoan this form also grants an increase to her overall power, endurance and speed stats at baseline. As a direct result of this hybridization Zetwal will also become able to access an Hivemind that is connected to each of the 7 different types of life forms that make up the Portuguese Man O' War, creating within Zetwal's brain 7 other "consciousnesses" which align with and help Zetwall. This grants her the ability to ''manipulate each individual cell for as long as its connected to another cell in her body and the ability to boost her haki to a potential seven-fold increase, however the actual level exhibit seems to only be a doubling. Zetwal mass should actually increase in this form but is instead kept at bay by Life Return, stored away so she can summon it to use her gears. Furthermore Zetwal is fully capable of utilizing her Grandmaster technique to summon her Awakened increase in power and mass to generate even more mass for Zetwal to control and to strengthen her stats further. ''New Techniques *'Fairy Piece - Druid': Zetwal will use the full power of her cellular control to completely shape-shift as if she was a liquid allowing her to mimic logias to an extent. She is still limited by her own mass so she can't stretch herself too much or risk losing too much mass. *'Fairy Piece - Archer': Zetwal will cause a few hundred cells at the tip of her fingers to undergo a mini ''Rook state so as to freeze themselves solid and propel themselves at a great speed towards a target of her choice. Zetwall will also cover this attack in haki for increased damage. *'Fairy Piece - Cleric': Zetwal will cause a few hundred cells at the tip of her fingers to undergo a mini Queen state and allow her to use Promotion in a manner which synthesizes chemicals which promote healing, she will then inject these into an ally to heal them. Furthermore Zetwal is able to use all of her old gears at their full power and their combinations. ''Ultimate Techniques *'Fairy Castle Queen's Checkmate - Grandmaster Take': Zetwal will use her awakened stat boost and mass increase to boost her condensed arm's strength on top of her intensified fight or flight response's boost. She will then use her doubled haki and divide it to perform both Transcendency and standard Armament to coat her arm in haki. Finally she will be able to throw this punch and boost it further by expelling pressurized nitrogen making the punch to hit with a force which is incomparable to anything on this world. Trivia'' *Fairy Chess is a term used to refer to variations to the game of chess which aren't official and with often fantastical spins to them, it also is a reference to how this gear appears to grant Zetwal magic.